


30 Day OTP Challenge (NSFW)

by TheMorbidDoll



Category: Naruto, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMorbidDoll/pseuds/TheMorbidDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://curryuku.tumblr.com/post/31830620843/30-days-otp-challenge-nsfwversion</p><p>Not my first written fiction, but it is my first one to post online for viewing pleasure by the internets. This is hopefully to get me going to posting more often, but enjoy my...would these be called drabbles? Anyway, mostly featuring OCxLink, but I may include OCxOC and other pairings, I'll notify in each chapter what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Skin to Skin

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: all characters easily recognizable, like Link from Legend of Zelda, do not belong to me, I make no profit from using them and they are trademarked by their proper creators, to which I humbly thank for creating into existence these lovable characters. This disclaimer is for the whole fiction (in case I forget any chapters...).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character descriptions are so vague you can pretty much pretend it's whatever pairing you prefer. I thought of Link when writing so there is a hair color mentioned once, but you can think it's Cloud if you want. This is what I do during lunch break at work, lolz.

Daylight splinters through the sheer fabric of the inner curtain, decorating onto the bodies of a couple in bed. A groan can be heard from feminine vocals, however out of irritation rather than any enjoyment. She stretches, her form elongating, that heat rush over her mind blissful as she relaxes again, the covers draping over her give way to naked skin, sliding precariously to expose her. She dazily recalls she went to bed undressed, for a very specific reason; the memory graces a smile upon her lips. She looks over at her partner, his body facing her, face in relaxation of sleep. His blond tousled hair dangles over his face, one particular long strand hangs just so over his mouth that, with every exhale, it trembles.

She chuckles and runs the fingers of one hand through his hair, pushing it out of his face. However, his stubborn bangs flop back down onto his forehead, resisting. She kisses his nose, leaning to put her own forehead against his, loving the nearness of him. It seems a dream that he is here, lying in bed with her after...after...

He moves then, and she's almost afraid she's woken him. But he mumbles something incoherent and snuggles closer, wrapping the arm he isn't sleeping on around her to pull her closer, tucking his thighs up under her rump which forces her to curl her legs over his.

She smiles, tucking his head under hers and threading her arm around so she could cradle his face, now nuzzled comfortably against her cleavage. She hums happily, softly, as his breath fans across her bare chest. The feel of his skin is warm and oddly soft, even with the multitude of scars he's collected on his adventures. She idly wonders how hers feels to him. She's entranced by the sensation of his body pressed to hers, the queer awareness of a foreign figure meeting and caressing her acutely heightens her physical percievance, something she could not have enjoyed the night before. Her thoughts linger over their meeting, the sudden request, a bold slip-away from the congregation, a daring transaction, a subtle compliance, and finally...

A noise outside the room catches her attention and causes her to instinctively begin to rise until a sharp bite on her breast causes her to jump. He snickers against her, moving until he's mostly laying on top of her. He snuggles against her until he's comfortable again and mutters.

Five more minutes.


	2. Lips to Lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am in love with this manga called Nana to Kaoru; props if you know what that is. There is a reference to the series in this chapter, Ryuta Amazume owns all rights to the work and I'm just borrowing ideas. 
> 
> This chapter includes Link/OC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: all characters easily recognizable, like Link from Legend of Zelda, do not belong to me, I make no profit from using them and they are trademarked by their proper creators, to which I humbly thank for creating into existence these lovable characters.

I lay in bed amongst the comfort of fuzzy blankets, mulling over recent events. I'm unaware of the intruder in my room, rolling onto my back and sighing wistfully. Suddenly, there's weight on the bed, too heavy to by my cat. Way too heavy. The bed dips on either side of me, a moment before I react. My eyes flash open in surprise, my sprawled position leaving me defenseless. I couldn't have guessed who I might've thought it was; but even more shocking, I see Link above me. Expression determined yet softened by something...sadness? Despair? His face is but seconds from mine and he lowers even more. My body tightens, muscles stiffen, drawing away from him. Though I yearn for him, he is taken, and I rebel against being his reason of infidelity. 

Our lips are a breath apart and my mind is screaming no. I won't be able to resist if he closes the gap, but I can say nothing in my paralysis. My heartbeat is in my ears, my breath held, my body strained. 

Please.

Don't do this.

I cannot resist you. I won't be able to say no if you take this last step--

The touch is gentle and airy as a butterfly, a spark sensation of subtle caress of his lips on mine. Heat pours through my lips from him, burning from contact and feeling so very cool once it is gone.

But still I am frozen, and I almost celebrate my success on resisting until he crashes his mouth on mine.

And I am undone.

Furiously, like addicts too long without, our lips tangle in desperation. He bites playfully, expertly using his tongue to dance with mine. He kisses like he's been waiting forever for this chance, but perhaps that is just me projecting. I am breathless, and he pants in between kisses, some so forceful our teeth knock together. But neither of us stops.

He had long settled against me, hands gripping my wrists to prevent something, but now he rises, sitting up with his legs straddling mine. His gaze stays on me, his demeanor nothing like our breathers, his intensity intimidates me a bit. His hands go to his shirt, lifting it over his head, and my hands draw up to ghost along his hip-line; a fetish of mine.

"Link..." I watch his shirt fall to the floor, my confidence leaving as I remember why this never occurred before, "Zelda, with you--"

He growls, smothering me with his body and kisses me into silence. "There is no such thing." My eyes widen at the implication. "And I don't want to talk about her," his eyes held betrayal and pain, anger yet sadness.

I swallowed, "I refuse to be a rebound." This can't happen just because he is hurt, I couldn't live with his regret in the morning.

But he pinches my face with his hands until my cheeks puff and my lips did that weird fish-pucker thing. I know I look dorky.

His eyes soften on mine, "no. I am fixing at least one mistake. Perhaps my most important one."


	3. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under construction...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: all characters easily recognizable, like Link from Legend of Zelda, do not belong to me, I make no profit from using them and they are trademarked by their proper creators, to which I humbly thank for creating into existence these lovable characters. This disclaimer is for the whole fiction (in case I forget any chapters...).

Under construction...


	4. Masturbation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No pairing, just myself on an impromptu drabble (don't think it's around 100 words though >.>) when my friend complained that he was horny and I am someone who teases horribly and enjoys it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Game Grumps is a youtube channel which stars Arin mostly, with whomever copilots the videos (Danny at the moment). I make a reference to them, but please know I do not own anything to do with them...at all.

I sigh, staring at my screen for the umpteenth time. The need was no longer in the back of my mind, pressing forward with every moment I deliberately ignored it, until I could take no more. I leave the headphones on my head, the sounds of Game Grumps not quite the melody for this, but I'm too lazy to change it.

I lean back, sliding my black underwear down my shapely legs, throwing them somewhere on the floor. My sex is exposed, my legs parted in the air. I run my fingers over the smooth skin of my stomach, their destination obvious.

I bite the corner of my lower lip, anticipating my own actions. But I'm a lover, even for myself, so I tickle the area around my cunt first. My skin is alighted with the soft touch of my fingers, the ghost caress tantalizing. My lips are swollen, puffy, making it almost cute looking. I know I look different than what vaginas are accepted as normal, but it's mine, and I accept it.

I run my fingers over the lips, the moisture collected spilling over their depths. It makes my fingers slicker, easier to rub my sensitive skin into bliss. I slide my fingers upward, finding that button of nerves aching for attention. With a single diget, I turn circles around the bud, coaxing that pleasurable feeling to the surface of my skin. My mind relaxes into the motion as I press harder, signals of pleasure overloading my senses. Too late to stop now.

The further I take my pleasure, the more my body demands it. I have two fingers pressing on the button of my sex, my hips are grinding against my hand, I barely recognize what ever the hell Arin and Danny are laughing at. I don't care anymore. My pleasure is there, manipulated by my hand, and I want more.

I don't recognize how fast I curl my fingers against my sex, all I seek is that height, that peak, that white light of my building exctasy that always seems just out of my reach. I'm almost getting upset that I'm still listening to something that does not assist in my pleasure, having to work harder to reach that place. But then it's there, I've reached it, I'm crashing into it, falling over onto the other side. Pleasure shock-waves through my body in steady pulses, and it comes alive in my hands. I fight to keep my fingers on me, fighting my own body that bucks and quivers with abandon.

Finally, I settle, my hand goes limp against me, my body softens into subtle shivers. I'm barely sweating, but my sex is soaked, my fingers drenched. I sigh, looking around for a towel to clean up. I love orgasming, I enjoy sex, these moments just make me wish that I had an actual partner to share in.


	5. Blowjob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love blowjobs; I'm a legit cocksucker and proud of it. So I spent a lot of time with this chapter, to which I'm still not happy with, but I really need to work on the other chapters. So I'm posting it, hopefully you'll like it, but I may end up revising again later. 
> 
> PS: I'm a girl, so though it's in 3rd person, I tried hard to write it more from Link's perspective. Even had male friends check my work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: all characters easily recognizable, like Link from Legend of Zelda, do not belong to me, I make no profit from using them and they are trademarked by their proper creators, to which I humbly thank for creating into existence these lovable characters. This disclaimer is for the whole fiction (in case I forget any chapters...).

"Nn...Nixie--" he cuts himself off to bite his lip, ceasing to cause more noise in order to avoid attention. He regrets being curious when she previously asked him if he was interesting in trying something...new. 

Not that it is particularly disadvantageous for him. But he considers this risky.

His back presses against the only thing separating them from the party. And his worry that they will be found is distracting him from enjoying the hot sensation of her mouth around his cock. His hands helplessly grip her hair, and she seems to be resistant to any control he asserts. She hasn't really begun yet, sucking the tip like a favorite lollipop. He feels her tongue move over him leisurely, making his legs tremble, while she tugs his pants into a position that was obviously easier for her to access him, her eyes on the prize. He is struck stunned when her eyes flick up to his, playfulness in their depths, his penis breaching her mouth sexily. To his dismay, she pulls off, but makes a tight ring with her thumb and finger at the base of his penis. He watches with fascination as a small trail of saliva strings between his tip and her mouth, the mushroomed head coated with wetness. He isn't circumcised, but the foreskin is pulled back by her makeshift ring; cool air teases the moistened spot, leaving him aware of the absence of her.

He watches her move forward again, nuzzling his twitching cock gently, beginning to pepper kisses along one side. Her kisses are airy at first, mere breathy touches, teasing until he trembles in response. And then open-mouthed suckles leaves his cock twitching for more, to which she grants with her tongue, tracing the course of his veins. His eyes slip shut, giving in to the feeling of her careful attention to him, though one ear remained turned to the noise just beyond the room. Her mouth returns to the tip, tongue flicking over the slit and he flinches, letting out a soft moan. 

Her makeshift ring makes his penis feels tight, stiffer by her ministrations. He feels warm velvet envelope him, tongue pushing up for a hot caress. His eyes blink open again to see her eyes trained on his face, and the sight of her brought a blush to his cheeks. Her cute face was slightly elongated to allow his entrance between small yet full lips. Doe eyes framed by long lashes look mischievously at him, a sparkle to show her enjoyment. Their gaze keeps as he sees her move forward to engulf his whole length. The muscles of her throat and mouth constrict around him as she swallows, causing a tingling shiver to ricochet up his spine, squeezing out a moan that wells up from deep in his throat. His penis is at attention as she wriggles her tongue against him, slowly relinquishing him, exposing shiny skin.

She closes her eyes, taking his cock into her mouth again. She's slow at first, the sensation all down the backs of his legs to his toes going oddly numb; perhaps numb was the wrong word... She is bobbing her head now, a tight suction of movement and he could just feel her teeth; a ghost of grazes. Her tongue is moving along his length in steady pattern with her withdrawal, coming back again with silky promise. By now he's cupping her head to help guide her instead of clenching her hair. His fingers tense against the underside of her jaw, thumb brushing her cheek; his other hand braced against the wall behind him. Their location and party behind the door has left his head, forgotten. He feels her adjust her hand from the tight ring to gripping a length of him at the base, allowing the rest of his penis to enter her mouth at a faster tempo now. Her dormant hand came up then, surprising him as she cups his balls, drawing some attention away from her hot mouth. 

Her fingers dance over the skin, feeling the coarse, light hair there. A tickling sensation tingling down his spine accompanies the suction of wet silk and soft caresses. She cups him as she squeezes down with her other hand; rolling his sac when she deep-throats him again. His shaft stiffened, his orgasm impending, but suddenly she backs off completely, keeping her hand around the base. Lifting his dick upward, he feels puffs of air lower on him, tongue snaking out to rub against the taunt skin over his balls. He realizes his eyes are closed, his focus solely on what she did to him, but he is panting now, as well. She defeats him and he could not muster any resistance, though his will to go against what she does has long been lost, swallowed up by the feeling of her mouth now cradling his sac. He bites his lip to keep quiet almost as soon as a moan erupts from him, loud enough to remind him they are alone in this room but not the building.

She strokes his length with her hand as she juggles his sac on her tongue until he can't take it any longer. He stops her, and she looks up at him in confusion when he backs from her. But his free hand goes behind her head as he nudges her lips with his cock. She opens her mouth obediently, eyes closing to concentrate on relaxing so he can fuck her mouth. This was new, he realizes, as he slides in and out of her mouth, leading the rhythm now. She swallows every so often, probably to keep from gagging, but for him it was pure heaven. Her hands are on his thighs, nails raking the sides of his butt cheeks, and his balls tighten, rising up close to his body. The tingling beginning of his orgasm begins to trickle down his spine, his breath comes in ragged gasps. His head is back in anticipation, the electricity coursing down his body makes it harder to stand as he feels her tongue push up against him. His hips bucks, stars explode behind closed eyes.

His penis pulses inside her mouth, spilling his essence down her throat, not realizing he tenses with his full length in her. As his mind blanks, his hands grip her hair, the only thing they could find to hold onto as he comes. Through the fog of pleasure peaked, he feels her lips press against his abdomen tightly as she swallows convulsively, his legs trembling under his own weight. His grip loosens and she begins milking him with slow movements, drawing rivulets of bliss to overtake his senses. It is elongating his orgasm, sensitive as he is and he feels like he is floating within his own body. His thighs give and he slides down the wall, his penis slipping from her lips.

An impish giggle has him opening his eyes again, his mind drifting in that golden haze after a good orgasm. She watches him, a satisfied smile on her lips. He reaches up to grab her shirt at the collar and jerks her to him, their lips inches apart.

"Next time, your turn," he growls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nixie IS my character, no you cannot borrow her, yes I do have a deviantart account to which you can see what she looks like. I'll add link to it later.


End file.
